


TF2 - Halloween 2015

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Abduction, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Cock & Ball Torture, Diapers, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Eye Trauma, Feeding, Food, Foot torture, Forced Feeding, Foreskin Play, Formicophilia, Fucking a Pumpkin, Insects used in torture techniques, Laxatives, Lobotomy, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Nail pulling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Oviposition, ProperNiceThats Delphi Medic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spy Head Blowjobs, Toe Nails, Torture, Voyeurism, Wasps, Weight Gain, Wetting, feral sniper - Freeform, restriction, scaphism, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filthy, weird, kinky and all kinds of dubious TF2 shorts. Will be updated once every couple of days leading up to Halloween. CHECK the tags before proceeding, I will be adding them as I go. Will contain non-con/rape and other squick. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Alien abduction was a dream, right?

When the Engineer woke up he found that he couldn’t move and his entire environment was very warm. All around him he could hear the distant humming of machines and everything seemed to radiate a soft minty green hue. He’d wince when a bright light was shined directly into his eyes and as he blinked back, white dots appeared before his vision along with a melon shaped alien head. 

He’d been abducted in his sleep. 

He saw a long drill like device, its control panel radiating a soft blue light, the drill, he realised was being brought towards his lower half and when he looked down he realised he was completely naked. He felt an intrusion against his exposed anus, a slimy finger, which shot a sticky substance up into his bowels. When he opened his mouth to cry out for help or make a noise, nothing would escape his lungs. He was all alone and surrounded by many pairs of black, large eyes. He choked back a sob when the drill was injected into him; it rocked him like a cock would, penetrating him slowly and opening him up. He felt a huge shot of cold slime inject into him over and over until his belly expanded and his body began to cramp. The Aliens all around him chattered their teeth and made strange sounds as he felt a large green hand cover his mouth and then his eyes. 

And then he woke up. 

Eyes darting around the dark room he quickly grabbed for the light switch on the bedside table, illuminating the room. He looked around, his room in Teufort, that’s right, it was just a dream. He wiped the sweat from his brow, sat up and went to the bathroom, switching on the light and looking at himself in the mirror. He was deathly pale with black bags beneath both eyes; he patted the stubble on his face before getting to work on his morning shave. 

XXX

When breakfast came he found himself hungrier than usual. He scoffed down bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. He had seconds of everything! The Medic made a snide, yet light hearted comment, asking if the Engineer was eating for two. The Texan paid no mind. 

He got to work with his usual daily routine. Unpack the sentries, then clean them, run a diagnosis to check everything was working correctly before setting them up in their usual positions. Usually after this he craved a cup of coffee, instead he craved meat. Making his way to the kitchen he started to fry up more bacon and a large steak that may or may not have belonged to a certain Heavy Weapons guy. Devouring the food in record speed, he shrugged it off and went back to work. 

XXX

After the third day of extreme hunger and desperation to consume meat, the Engineer was beginning to think something was terribly wrong. His stomach was distended as if he were pregnant, his belly button even sticking out. He looked at himself in the mirror and instincts told him to stroke the protruding stomach. Despite his predicament, he’d never felt happier. Whistling and smiling, greeting everyone, he took his guitar out onto the grass and began to strum. Without realising, he was in fact playing a lullaby. 

XXX

On the sixth day, the Engineer had gotten so big so fast that he struggled to get out of his bed. His shirts no longer buttoned up over his belly, and he had to fasten his pants beneath the swelling. The other members of the team were beginning to grow not concerned, but interested in the Engineer’s sudden weight gain. The Scout poked fun and the Heavy made a joke about him soon catching up to him, but both the Demoman and the Medic were genuinely concerned. They were smart enough to know something was clearly not right with the situation. 

“Do you think it might be worms?”

The Scotsman whispered under his breath, exchanging glances with the Medic over dinner. Both kept glancing over at the plump Engineer on the end, effortlessly feasting on a 20oz steak before grabbing for more bacon in his greasy fingers, the Texan seemed oblivious to their observation. 

“Nein, not with weight gain that rapidly.”

“Will keep an eye on him, aye?”

XXX

On the tenth day the Engineer didn’t get out of bed at all. He was so round and so swollen, he just lay there, naked and on his belly. His body was very warm and he’d kicked off the covers and had instead surrounded himself in the blanket as if it was a protective layer. His stomach hurt, a harsh sting that made his eyes water followed by a repeating cramp that made him want to begin pushing. No, it wasn’t the cramping, it was instincts! Instincts were telling him to push!

And he did. 

He gripped onto the pillow and cried out, pushing the fabric into his mouth to muffle the sounds of his screams. He felt his anus beginning to open, something pressing against the inner walls with each push. He choked back a sob, thighs opening, body sticking to the sheets with thick layers of sweat. He shook his head, mouth wide open and drool running down his chin and all down his neck, but what he didn’t know, was that he was being watched.

The Medic observed from the keyhole of the door, keeping quiet. He knew something had been up because the Engineer hadn’t been out this morning setting up his sentries. He kept quiet, eyes wide behind his glasses as the scene unfolded before him. 

The Engineer felt an almighty rip, his anus stretching open to accommodate the first of many. 

A large green egg and it was about the size of a ducks. [ That’s a bit bigger than a chickens if you didn’t know. ] He stared down at it in shock, his mind so confused and stressed, but his body gathering the first slime covered egg to his large chest for warmth. Another contraction and soon he was straining and wheezing all over again, he kicked one of his feet, he squirmed and he whimpered, muffled by the pillow. Another egg squeezed out of him, followed by some sticky slime and some blood. He pulled the egg to his chest and to the Medic’s interest, began licking them both clean. 

The Engineer lay with the two eggs for a moment, panting heavily and breathing though his nose rapidly when the third contraction came. This one was a little smaller, the Engineer was pleased to find, body trembling all over as he exhaustedly began to push all over again. 

The Medic watched in awe and excitement as the Engineer continued to lay egg after egg. The man was lying on his back, thighs open and lifted, his asshole exposed so wide the German could see all the way inside him from the keyhole. Soon, after eight eggs were laid, the Engineer was finally finished. He cleaned them, held them in his arms protectively and hummed. He was so confused and scared, but right now he knew he had to protect his young. 

And this was when the Medic decided to come in. 

“Guten Tag, Engineer, I came in to chec-..”

The Doctor feigned surprise, clapping his hands together and approaching slowly.

“And what do we have here, Herr Engineer?”

The Texan closed his legs, drew them in and pushed his eggs in the gap between his legs and belly, protectively. 

“Don’t worry…I saw everything.”

Shaking his head, the Engineer stared up at the German man in horror. 

“I can’t wait to get you on my operating table… And those eggs? Oh I have so much research to do, you won’t mind if I crack a few open?”

The Texan found himself sitting up, completely defenceless after laying, all he could do was shield the eggs with his body. Before he could do anything else the Medic removed his Syringe gun from his coat, firing it at the man’s neck. The Engineer cried out, lifting a hand up to pull the needle out, head lowering weakly.

“No use fighting it… there’s enough general anaesthetics in that needle to put out a horse…now…just relax.”

The Engineer tried to fight it, but slowly…very slowly, the world around him went black.


	2. Wasps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like wasps, don't read this.
> 
> The little green haired Scout belongs to Scouty-BS on tumblr, Delphi enjoys keeping him around.

The Sniper squirmed in his binds. 

A member of the Blu team, he’d been exploring the forest with his Huntsman, hoping to stumble upon a deer or maybe even a wild boar, his original mission was to search and destroy a missing team mate. Instead, after a few hours of following tracks and getting lost, he stumbled upon something unexpected. A small wooden cabin in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by high trees for coverage, no wonder he hadn't come across it before. The soft sound of cheeping was heard and he approached to get a closer look. A small aviary of budgies! Brightly coloured little birds with jolly faces and little triangular beaks, they reminded him of home. He watched them quietly, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Can I help you?”

He hadn't even heard the other’s footsteps behind him through all the noisy chirps and chattering. The man was clearly one of Medicine. Cross patches on the upper arms of his thick winter coat, bundled up in a scarf and gloves. The Sniper took a step back, lowering his bow to show he wasn't a threat to the man. However before he even knew it, he was clubbed over the head with a huge Hessian sack of bird seed, which sent him tumbling to the ground. The Medic pulled him up by his shirt collar, lifting him. He was dizzy and disorientated; he tried to aim a punch at the man but instead got head-butted, hard. 

XXX

And this was how he’d ended up on the table, looking up at the bright ceiling. Inside was homely. One room with a kitchen on the left hand side and to the right a small living area, in the living area, the Sniper noticed two Scouts sat next to each other. One with green hair, one with blonde, they were watching him; the audience didn't help the unsettling scene before him. 

“Usually I kill any armed trespassers mercifully, poison in the tea...a little something like that. However, I quite honestly, didn't like the way you were looking at my birds...what are you doing here?”

The Medic had a very soft German accent; he seemed calm enough as he wheeled the table closer to the window to get a little more natural light. 

“I wasn't looking at your birds! I was admiring them mate! Bloody hell, you have to believe me on this!”

The Doctor was in no mood for listening to panic stricken Australians. Ignoring him, he unbuttoned the man’s pants and began pulling them down, the Sniper began to make more noise, shouting and beginning to threaten the German. An eyebrow quirked as the pulled down pants exposed a pair of ladies, lacy pink panties, the Sniper’s cheeks flushed and he closed his eyes tightly, continuing to bark abuse at the Medic. All the threats went ignored and Delphi hummed gently as he cut the pants off from his ankles down, removing them. The Sniper lay there fully exposed, cock hanging between his now forcefully spread thighs. The Doctor cuffed each of the Australian’s ankles to the corners of the table, to keep him nice and spread. 

“Now, tell me what you were really doing? Nobody just accidentally discovers my home.”

“I got lost! I swear! I swear!”

The Sniper shouted at the Doctor’s turned back as he wheeled over another small table. It contained a few more tools; Delphi began polishing the medical utensils, humming gently. 

“I was tracking a deer! I lost its trail, wound up here, honest! I'm being honest! Let me know, I won’t mention this to my team, I won’t mention it to anyone, I swear!”

“Sssh sssh ssh..Unfortunately I've learned from experience not to trust somebody like you. Mr Sniper.”

The German adjusted his large framed glasses, taking those lacy pink panties and shoving them in the Sniper’s mouth. They were nice and frilly, enough to keep the man from making any coherent words. He spat them out moments later and Delphi gave him a hard smack to the mouth. 

“Tut tut.”

A sing song voice, one you’d give a naughty child. The Medic approached his bug collection and continued with his humming for a moment, shaking his head. He’d move outside, disappearing around the back, leaving the Sniper under the watchful eye of the two Scouts. The one with the blonde hair was naked and was making faces at him, the other, with the green hair was clothed and was avoiding eye contact. The Doctor returned with a corked jar, the angry wasps inside it buzzed noisily. He held the jar close to the Sniper’s face. 

“Are you going to tell me the truth as to why you’re here?”

“You…You know the truth! I was just hunting…an-…”

“Very well.”

Delphi partially opened the jar, some of the wasps flying out immediately before beginning to buzz around the home angrily. The Doctor expertly managed to snatch one up from inside the jar, delicately, using some metal tweezers. He held the buzzing wasp in front of the Sniper’s face, its protruding bottom repeatedly jabbing downwards in an attempt to sting something. The Sniper began to shake his head, thrashing in the binds as the Doctor moved his attention down to the Sniper’s lower half.

“Oh god..please..”

The Australian managed as the Medic, with his free hand, began to rub the man’s cock, sliding his foreskin up and down between his fingers before retracting it around his cock head. 

“Ssssh…sssh..”

He whispered, slowly lowering the wasp to his exposed piss split, letting it’s legs move and crawl all over the exposed skin. Of course, in its anger it stung his unprotected cock and the Sniper shrieked out like a terrified wild animal. His whole body went cold, ears numb for a moment as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, but the Medic wasn't done yet. 

“One last chance.”

Delphi spoke gently, still parting the Sniper’s foreskin between his fingers. The Australian didn't reply, simply shaking his head over and over. Sighing, but with a pleased grin, the Medic pushed the wasp into the gap between the Sniper’s cock and the retracted flesh, before pulling the skin over the top of it, trapping the wasp inside his cock. The Sniper began to scream and shriek in agony as the angered, trapped insect repeatedly tried to move, stinging the same spot over and over. While this was going on, Delphi took out some sweet nectar from a jar, a tasty treat for most insects. He spooned some up and began to slide it all over the Sniper’s face, not only did he make sure his visage was nice and sticky, but he was also sure to apply some nectar to the man’s closed eyelids before tipping the jar and removing the cork. Some of the remaining trapped wasps, angered by the pheromones released by their fellow stinging friend, immediately landed on the Sniper’s face, while others proceeded to circle around the room, excited by the delicious nectar but angered by the instincts built into them. Those on his face chewed at the nectar while aggressively stinging the Sniper’s skin; one had landed on his eyelid, as Delphi planned, repeatedly stinging at the thin flap of flesh that protected his eye. 

The man’s mouth wide open in horror he screamed hysterically, bile forming in his throat, foaming down his chin. The restraints were too tight for him to struggle, he tried to plead with the Medic, but the man had already wandered off to the living room area, opening a murder mystery novel and beginning to read. Both Scouts had disappeared, most likely in guilt and fear. 

It only took five minutes for the Sniper to blurt out his true intentions.

“….Blu..Scout…went…missing…was…told…to…find…and…dispatch..”

The Doctor adjusted his glasses, a brow would quirk while setting his novel down, leaning back in his chair.

“Now…it’s quite unfortunate that you’d spill after the interrogation isn't it, Mr Sniper?”

The Australian man sobbed gently, the body parts that weren't throbbing in agony were completely numb and non-responsive. The Doctor chuckled, taking up his book and finding his page, speaking before continuing to read.

“Hush now…get some sleep, I still have so much to show you.”


	3. Lobotomy, Straitjackets and Diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“You coming out tonight?”

The Scout leaned against the wall, arms crossing, fingers absentmindedly toying with bandaging that’d come loose at his wrist. His words directed towards his team mate in Blu, the Engineer. Said Engineer, known as Elvis chuckled, shaking his head as he removed those ridiculous star studded sunglasses he always seemed to wear, cleaning them on his one piece disco suit and replacing them over those cruel calculating eyes. 

“Afraid not lad, got a little project I’m working on with the Medic.”

“Aww but man, you KILL at karaoke!”

Elvis chucked, already walking off in the opposite direction, towards the med bay, ignoring the boy’s complaints towards his turned back. 

“You can handle yourself out there lad, I can guarantee practice makes perfect.”

XXX

“You’re late!”

The Medic snapped, removing his glasses and cleaning them on the lapel of his coat, glaring at the glamorous Engineer, standing from his seat at his desk and striding over to the main table. Elvis followed his gaze; all the while removing what was first to what most believed to be a flip knife. Flicking it however resulted in revealing the devices true intention, it was a comb, which he used to straighten out the large black quiff that resided upon his head. 

“She’s a beauty.”

He exclaimed, while watching as the Medic stripped off his latest victim. A young woman, black hair often seen tied up into a bun now falling long against her shoulders behind her. When her eyes were open they were a piercing emerald, usually framed by thick rimmed fashionable glasses. Said glasses were sat upon the Medic’s desk, along with a note labelled only for the good Doctor’s attention. 

“She is, and she is mine, my latest project.”

“Which is?”

“My good friend you will learn soon, now help me off with these tights, women these days, so many layers.”

XXX

Soon, the pair were looking down at the naked body of Miss Pauling. Despite her immobilised frame, her skin was coated in a thick layer of goose pimples, lips pale and positioned in a thin line. The Medic approached, hands gloved in thin latex, holding the tools required for the lobotomy. 

“I suggest you turn away my good friend.”

“I think you’re forgetting who you’re speaking to there, fella!”

Elvis laughed, and if the Medic hadn’t been holding potentially dangerous tools he’d have most likely slapped the Doctor on the back for good measure. However he stepped back, raised his sunglasses and nestled them a top his quiff as he waited for the show to begin. The Medic lowered the chisel like device to the corner of Miss Pauling’s left eye, he positioned it carefully right to the corner, making sure everything was lined up perfectly, and then with one swift smack with the hammer, a shrill scream echoed throughout the med bay. Miss Pauling, despite her unconscious state, was in so much pain that she’d still subconsciously screamed.

XXX

Hours had passed and Miss Pauling was beginning to wake up, her head pounded, lips twitching as she blinked rapidly as her vision was flooded with bright lights. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she allowed herself to adjust to the harsh lighting. She tried to move her body but nothing was responding, she flinched and attempted to squirm but still nothing came to her. A small sob escaped her, mouth hanging open as the light was suddenly blocked out by the Medic’s head, who leaned over her, grinning. 

“Oh hullo Miss Pauling. I see you’re awake. Please, don’t try to move.”

He laughed, snapping a glove at the wrist as he walked away. Immediately she began to attempt moving, but no matter how much she commanded her body, how much she tried to lift even her smallest finger, there was no response from her body. There was a crippling pain, and her sensory was so clouded and confused she couldn’t pin point exactly where the pain was coming from. Every time she blinked it grew more intense and soon she found herself unconscious once more. 

XXX

When she woke up again, she could hear screaming, mumbled and frantic. Those eyes of hers flickered open, unable to even wet her lips as she moved them, blinking back carefully. She felt exhausted, light headed and weak, she wanted to do nothing but sleep, but those screams were so familiar and so frantic that she had to locate the source to confirm her fears. 

“And you’re awake again, don’t panic. You’re doing beautifully. Here, let me help you.”

The Medic raised a hand, lowering a flat screen monitor over her face, it hid away the light, giving her only the view of what was about to come. She found she could move her fingers, twitching them awkwardly as the screen came to life, an image of the Blu Scout right in front of her. 

He was sat on the floor, bound tightly in a straitjacket, straps tightly buckled across his chest ensuring that he couldn’t escape. At his waist and around his crotch was an extremely padded diaper. For extra humiliation no doubt, the boy couldn’t even feel the floor below him due to the amount of material beneath him. There was a strap from the straitjacket from behind him, wrapped around the front of the diaper and buckled tightly to ensure he didn’t squirm and wiggle out of it. His mouth was also forcefully held open, a surgical steel dental gag at his dry lips, causing him to whimper and drool. He looked up pleadingly, squirming and writhing in his restraints, tears running down his cheeks at his predicament. He made noises that sounded like her name and she could do nothing to respond, only watch and twitch her fingers frantically. His reaction suggested that he could see her from somewhere too.

“Your little boyfriend looks good like this, wouldn’t you agree?”

XXX

The Scout had been forced to drink plenty of coffee, and the Engineer appeared in front of him. He’d lower himself onto one knee, forcing him to sit up, the boy whimpered softly, turning his head away as the Elvis lookalike unscrewed the cap of the jar of mush he had between his fingers, scooping some up on a spoon and bringing it to the boy’s forced open lips. The Scout was too immobilised to fight him, trying to drool out the contents that was being forced into his mouth. Every time he spat some out the Engineer smacked him, he smacked him real good, and when he tried to spit it out a third time, he began pushing fingers into his eyes. The Scout screamed, and the Engineer only proceeded to continue force feeding him, choking and coughing as he eventually began swallowing it down. 

“You’re gonna’ love them laxatives, boy.”

He chuckled, standing up and backing off, moving to the table and chairs and taking a seat. His garage was always quiet this time of the day; nobody would come to the boy’s rescue. 

XXX

The Scout pissed himself. 

He wasn’t able to stop himself anymore, after all that coffee the stuff pooled out of his cock relentlessly. He felt the warmth filling up at his crotch, squirming in discomfort. He squirmed on the floor, trying to get over to the Engineer who was sat there reading the newspaper. He looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes, asking for help, sobbing gently as he felt his stomach beginning to churn. 

XXX

Miss Pauling remained watching in horror. “Why are they doing this to us?” She thought, looking between the Medic’s grinning face and the monitor, that repeatedly followed the boy’s actions. 

“Don’t be jealous.”

The Medic said gently, sliding a hand down her naked chest, pinching a nipple before continuing, fingers pressing to the wet diaper at her crotch. 

“You’ve got one too.”

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.


	4. Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making good use of that talking pumpkin.

When Merasmus had a problem he often if not always solved it with magic. 

However, during the week before the week leading to Halloween, the wizard had a secret that he cleverly kept to himself. He’d store all of his magic power into an orb of compression and seal it until the week leading towards the hallowed event would begin. This would not only strengthen him immensely but would also amplify the spells; after all, those pesky Mercs always found a way to harness the power of his spell books. During this week of compression he could barely preform any offensive, neither defensive spells and always locked himself away from civilisation and forced his own mind into a trance like meditative state in order to strengthen it for the week to come.

Not having his magic had become a looked forward to time of the year, he had an excuse to relax and just enjoy his alone time. With his magic sealed, the wizard spent the days thumbing through glossy magazines and browsing the internet for cute images of dogs.

This all stopped when Wednesday came. 

When Wednesday came he woke up with a pain in his foot and as he looked down at it, he grumbled in disgust. During the night, on his left foot and his largest toe, the toenail had ingrown into the skin beside it, causing a bulbous swelling and lots of sudden pain for the Wizard. This was the worst possible thing that could happen because Merasmus had bought the most incredible pair of boots to wear for the big attack next week. They were knee high, with a good heel, little bomb icons on the straps and made to measure. With his large, throbbing toe there was no way his left foot would fit in these fantastic boots! 

“What a disaster!”

He exclaimed to nobody in particular, a shaking fist thrown into the air, and lightning striking outside for no apparent reason other than for dramatic effect. Sitting down on the bed and staring at the throbbing toe, he willed the ingrown segment to just disappear in his mind. Now, often this could have worked or could have even made the situation worse, accidently expanding or even exploding the toe. At least if he lost the toe he could wear the boot, the thought crossed his mind for a moment as he curled a hand to his chin. If he removed the toe without his powers, he wouldn’t be able to regrow it when his powers returned to him, what was a Wizard to do?

Eventually and hesitantly the thought dawned on him, he had to go and see the Medic. The man wasn’t a licensed professional, was an enemy in his upcoming attack, but would be free; after all, the Wizard had spent all his money on his new boots. Merasmus also thought about how maniacal…how clever and evil would it be if he had the Medic help him? He thought about returning the following week with his fixed foot in his excellent boots, striking the Medic down with his magic and laughing. He’d say something witty and smart, something like “You should never have healed my ingrown toenail Medicine man!” He chuckled to himself as he picked up his phone; it was time to call an old roommate. 

XXX

“Hello? This is Soldier 3301 my coordinates are..”

“Soldier, you fool, tis I! Merasmus!”

“Oh hello Merasmus! How is the YMCA battleground?”

The excited Soldier barked, grinning as he held the phone to his ear like an excited teenage girl talking to her crush. 

“The YMCA isn’t a battlefield..its..oh…never mind. Soldier! I require use of your Medic! Bring him to me!”

The Soldier didn’t even question it, scratching his head after tilting up his helmet, grinning cluelessly. 

“Bring the Medic to the outskirts of your base, the small woods…the tree that of which is now simply a stump!”

“The one we kis-…”

“YES. THAT ONE.”

The Soldier put the phone down and saluted the device before marching off, making his way to the Med bay. 

XXX

The Med Bays door was ajar in an almost welcoming manner, but the suspicious Soldier peered in, instead of knocking. Inside, the Medic sat down at the main operating table. There were paper cuttings everywhere and all over the floor where the Doctor had been cutting out little ghosts and spiders for Halloween decorations. The Soldier watched in silent curiosity as the scene unfolded before him. Upon the table was what appeared to be a pumpkin with glowing eyes and opposite it, the Blu Spy’s head. Both the head and pumpkin were quite reluctant and talkative on the manner, threatening to bite and getting rowdy. It was then that the Medic pushed the two together, the Spy head’s mouth to the pumpkins, both protested louder as they were forced into a kiss with one another. 

“Make sure his mouth is nice and lubricated up, Herr Spy…don’t forget, pumpkins can’t produce saliva like you can.”

The Soldier brought a finger to his lip in thought, continuing to observe the scene, soon it became apparent that this wasn’t a medical procedure at all, in fact it looked anything but professional! Soon the Medic was up on the operating table, on his back and pants removed, thighs wide open. He had situated the Spy head forced between his buttocks, having it lick and probe his exposed asshole, which the head did with reluctance, perhaps threatened with something worse if he didn’t obey. The Doctor was noisy with his moans, almost as if he wanted somebody to walk in on his act! He held the pumpkin on his cock, moving it back and forth as if it were a fleshlight, both the Spy head and the pumpkin made garbled sounds of protest, but the Medic continued to use them without mercy, forcing his entire length into the pumpkin, knocking his head back, knee bending as he came inside the mouth slit. 

Then, panting softly, the Doctor made direct eye contact with the Soldier. The American panicked, backed off and moved away from the door, a shiver creeping up his spine. He immediately began waddling down the corridor, trying to get the image from his head as he continued looking around the base. 

Who else could he ask? There was no way in hell he was gonna’ go back to that mess of a scene, there had to be somebody who knew how to deal with ingrown toe nails!

As he stepped out into the courtyard and surveyed his surroundings, it hit him and a huge stupid grin crossed his features. That filthy brute of a Sniper would know what to do! The Soldier began to approach the camper van.

To be Continued.


	5. Toenails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Heads.

The Soldier thought of himself to be incredibly clever. 

Upon approaching the camper van and being apprehended by the filthy brute inside, he barked noisily to the feral Sniper his current predicament. Well…Kind of. 

“So you see, Sniper. There’s a wounded…deer and its foot is…wounded!”

The Sniper, who had been sharpening up his arrows at the time listened, those red eyes narrowed with mistrust but hunger at the thought of some fresh bambi for dinner. 

“You love…animals, right? You can fix ‘em up!”

“Yeah mate, I’ll fix little old bambi up nice and proper…smoking and tender.”

“Sure! Dunno’ if deers smoke though, good job I brought with me a fresh Cuban!”

XXX

Soon the Sniper was stalking, the Soldier not far behind trying to keep downwind of the foul smell radiating from the unwashed, filth covered form. Both were armed, the feral brute with his Huntsman and the Soldier with a fresh cigar, they trudged along the bases outskirts before the Soldier told him this was the place. 

“Soldier! What on earth!?”

Merasmus was seated upon the very tree stump he’d suggested to the Soldier they meet, looking quite dismal in his heavy, flowing robes and sombre expression. 

“This isn’t a Medic!”

“This ain’t a deer!”

The two exclaimed at once, pointing at one another. The Soldier shifted his helmet forward in order to scratch his head. 

“But you…could still help..Merasmus needs your help!”

The American exclaimed loudly, pointing at the Wizard’s hidden away foot. The Sniper lowered his bow, gaze following the pointing finger as he tilted his head, approaching.

“Show him!”

The feral brute watched Merasmus carefully as the Wizard slowly raised his robes; not trusting him at all, the Sniper drew his bow and aimed an arrow at the Wizard’s shoulder. The force knocked him backwards and the arrowhead caught the heavy cloth, pinning him to the tree behind. In moments the Sniper had fired another, to pin his other shoulder, followed by a third to pin the front of his robes in place at his crotch, bundling the heavy material lewdly. The Soldier shouted loudly in surprise backing up and Merasmus made the sound of a strangled cat as he weakly pulled and squirmed in his binds. 

“Get the fuck outta’ here before I fill you with holes.”

The brute grunted at the Soldier, who puffed his chest out and raised his fists.

“I have behind me the entire United States of America and I stand for Freedom! I’ll never back down to the likes of-!”

The feral Sniper fired an arrow and in moments the Soldier crumped to his knees, looking at the arrowhead now lodged in his own throat, hands lifting. He made a raspy noise to speak and his vision began to fall as his body went into shock, spasming against the floor. His lips were moving, trying to proclaim it was but a flesh wound, but soon another flurry of arrows came his way and his body was riddled with them. 

“This is better than bambi.”

The Sniper grinned, pressing a boot down onto the Soldier’s back before kicking him full force down the hill the pair of them had just climbed. The Soldier hit the ground hard on a rock, his back breaking in two. 

“Jane!”

The Wizard shouted, reaching a hand out and weakly struggling against the arrows that held him in place. The Soldier was in limbo, too weak and damaged to move but not quite close enough to death’s door in order to go through the respawn. Merasmus winced when the Sniper approached, the Australian taking out a thin line of rope from his inside pocket. Evidently he always kept some spare, and he used it to bind the powerless Wizard’s wrists around the back of the tree he was pinned to. 

“You know mate, my therapist says that I should go to a magic show. Says it’s good for the mind to see shit that ain’t real…bullshit to me, mate. I seen the stuff you pulled out your ass magic man, bloody hate that shit, better off you rotting and dying someplace nobody will find ya’.”

Merasmus sniffed gently, his green eyes without their glow as the feral Bushman removed a knife and with it, began to tear away at those robes. Underneath, the Wizard was frail and thin, trembling all over as the cold air brushed along his exposed frame, he’d never been an underwear man. 

“So he said you got a bad foot, think I should take a look.”

The Sniper mumbled, snatching up the skinny Wizard’s left foot, immediately noticing the swelling from the ingrown toenail. Despite the poor state of the foot, his feet were well looked after and clean, other than the small traces of dirt from the grass below. The Sniper pressed his back to the Wizard’s chest, pulling his foot up onto his knee and getting a good look while holding his knife. 

“Yeah, let me take care of this….just scream real good, Princess, real good.”

The brute chuckled, applying the sharp edge of his blade to the puffed, swollen skin beside the toenail; he split it before twisting the knife back then proceeded to peel the skin from the side in order to expose the sides of his toenail. Immediately blood leaked from the open wound but the Sniper just wiped it away before tapping the toenail with his finger.

“How `bout I make sure you don’t ever get ingrown toenails again?”

The Wizard shook his head desperately, eyes wide and terrified as he struggled frantically in his restraints, begging and sobbing. 

“Come now…I ain’t even started yet.”

Pushing the blade beneath the rim of the Wizard’s toenail, the Sniper began to use the metal in order to lever it upwards, the first couple of times the skin stretched with it as if trying to dislodge a tooth from the gum. As the Sniper got rougher with the blade, he was able to begin ripping the toenail from its fleshy prison, levering it upwards to display the wrinkled exposed skin beneath, blood lined the small wrinkles like tiny rivers. Merasmus shrieked in agony like a wounded animal, knocking his head against the tree behind him and squeezing his eyes shut. The Sniper used his fingers to twirl the hanging toenail from the toe itself, with only a string of flesh holding it there. Using the knife he cut that flesh away, before snatching up the Wizard’s foot in order to admire his handiwork. 

“Can’t get ingrown toenails if you ain’t got toenails in the first place, right?”

The Sniper repeated this process with each of the Wizard’s toenails, each time it got easier as the feral brute perfected his technique. Sometimes he chose to rip the toenail away slowly, other times he bent it backwards until it snapped away. He was enjoying himself, drooling down his chin with concentration as the Wizard howled and screamed. 

XXX

Merasmus had been knocked out not long after the torture and when he came to, he wished he’d hadn’t. The Sniper had turned him around and tied his arms around the tree and was currently fucking that skinny, tight little ass. The Wizard howled out in dismay as the feral brute repeatedly pounded him, growling and biting on his neck, yowling and making all kinds of strange and wild noises. This went on throughout the night, Merasmus was nothing but a cum dumpster for the Australian, who was relentless with his fucking. He filled him with so much cum that the Wizard’s belly had expanded, the contents sloshing around making the man queasy. 

During the entire process Merasmus begged to be released, but his cries went unheard.

XXX

It wasn’t until morning that anyone discovered the Wizard and the Soldier. The Heavy and Medic were out for a lovely picnic when they first stumbled upon the Soldier’s limp dying form, followed by the Wizard. Merasmus remained pinned to the tree, ass lowered and knees bent, cum oozing out of his asshole. He looked up at the two with huge, terrified eyes and managed only a single word before fainting.

“Help.”


End file.
